Best Eurovision Gimmick
|The one with the insect invasion}} | 1 | | 140 | | Farid Mammadov | |The one with the gay box dancer}} | 2 | | 123 | | Mika Newton | |Spectacular Simonova's sensationally surprising sand sculpting scintillates spectators}} | 3 | | 117 | | Silvia Night | |The one with the harlot's heavenly hot line}} | | | 105 | | Anastasiya Prikhodko | |The one where she gets old and screams about it}} | | | 99 | | Laka | |The one with the crazy man hiding in the washing basket}} | | | 91 | | Sophie & Magaly | |Dive! Dive! Dive!}} | | | 90 | | Schmetterlinge | |The one where Joss Stone's mother mugged the Fat Controller}} | | | 76 | | Aliona Moon | |The one with Aliona's expanding dress}} | | | 74 | | Dima Bilan | |The one with the magic piano}} | | | 73 | | Marty Brem | |The one with the WTF backing artists}} | | | 69 | | Buranovskiye Babushki | |The one where six grannies throw a drugs fuelled party and get the munchies}} | | | 62 | | Alex Swings Oscar Sings! | |The one with the pair of tits and Miss Dita von Teese}} | | | 54 | | Jonatan Cerrada | |The one with the bald headed stilt woman}} | | | 51 | | Linda Wagenmakers | |The one with the woman wearing a parachute}} | | | 50 | | Krista Siegfrids | |The one with the wedding dress who ran off with the backing singer}} | | | 48 | | Kejsi Tola | |The one where we are reminded why we don't hire child-minders from Albania}} | | | 47 | | Svetlana Loboda | |The one in the gay steel mill}} | | | 45 | | Zdob și Zdub | |The one where an elderly lady beats a drum whilst rocking provocatively}} | | | 43 | | Kurt Calleja | |The one where Kurt demonstrates what "footloose" really means}} | | | 40 | | Eva Rivas | |If you don't vote for my stone vote for my boulders!}} | | | 39 | | Peter, Sue, Marc, Pfuri, Gorps and Kniri | |The one where the Worsels invaded the stage and started playing along}} | | | 39 | | Eric Saade | |The one breaking glass and ears}} | | | 35 | | Zlata Ognevich | |The one where a drunken Nigella Lawson gets carried by a Yank}} | | | 30 | | Sestre | |The one with the nightmare stewardesses}} | | | 28 | | Sakis Rouvas | |The one with the giant conveyor belt}} | | | 25 | | Michalis Rakintzis | |The one with the magic word}} | | | 25 | | José Cid | |The one with the false ending}} | | | 22 | | InCulto | |The one where UKIP's worst nightmare show the world their Eastern European junk}} | | | 16 | | Angelica Agurbash | |The one where Rita Repulsa can't decide what to wear and gets dubbed by a goat}} | | | 12 | | Yüksek Sadakat | |The one with the very bendy girl in a cage}} | L | | 7 | }} |}